


19

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore odia la violenza, e non ha simpatia per le armi. Questo Fairuza l'ha imparato il primo giorno, prima ancora di presentarsi e di ricevere in risposta il suo cenno secco e un asciutto 'Io sono il Dottore'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**19**

 

Il Dottore odia la violenza, e non ha simpatia per le armi. Questo Fairuza l'ha imparato il primo giorno, prima ancora di presentarsi e di ricevere in risposta il suo cenno secco e un asciutto 'Io sono il Dottore'.

Lo sa da quando è comparso col suo lungo cappotto scuro nell'arena dei combattimenti di Nuova Sparta, come un frammento di ossidiana in mezzo alla polvere, e si è permesso di fermare il duello in corso.

Di quel giorno Fairuza ricorda la fame rabbiosa che le mordeva lo stomaco, la sete che le mangiava le labbra e la gola, il sole inclemente del mezzogiorno, la polvere sollevata dai passi e dalla lotta.

Ricorda di essersi scagliata contro l'ennesimo avversario, ricorda il morso crudele di una lama troppo ottusa, troppo poco tagliente per uccidere subito.

Sul suo pianeta d'origine anche i bambini sanno che una ferita alla pancia è peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Un colpo dritto nel cuore ti uccide presto, un buco in un polmone ti lascia agonizzare per un po' e poi ti soffoca, e un arto ferito si può guarire o amputare. Ma una ferita al ventre non ti uccide subito e non si può curare e prima di sera sei scosso dalla febbre di mille infezioni.

Di quel giorno, Fairuza ricorda la sensazione di quella lama spinta a forza, rigirata e torta per causare danno maggiore, e la preghiera di morire presto e bene.

Ricorda di essersi raggomitolata come la bestiola ferita che era, in un angolo dell'arena, in attesa del giudizio finale, in attesa di scoprire se la propria morte sarebbe stata più o meno ignominiosa.

Ricorda poi, tra le allucinazioni del suo delirio e i brividi della febbre che sempre più velocemente le azzannava le membra e le pesava sugli occhi, il sole oscurarsi e la lunga ombra di un uomo pioverle indosso e calmare per un breve attimo la sua arsura.

“Vieni con me,” deve averle detto.

Fairuza non ricorda le parole esatte, troppo ovattate dal ronzio della febbre, dal terrore, dal dolore e dalle privazioni. Ricorda benissimo la mano dell'uomo tesa verso di lei, e il suo gesto tremante di accettarla, stringerla con tutte le forze rimaste con la propria mano lorda di sangue e sabbia.

Quel giorno ha conosciuto il Dottore, ha avuto salva la vita, ha scoperto che egli aborre e rifugge la violenza.

Col tempo, ha accumulato significative eccezioni a questa regola fondamentale, eccezioni che non riescono a sminuire l'opinione che la ragazza ha dell'uomo.

Fairuza viene da un pianeta di guerrieri, educati fin da bambini nell'arte della guerra. Per quanto uno possa essere giusto e buono, riluttante ad alzare una mano crudele, e nobile di cuore, nessun eroe è mai completamente immacolato, né nell'anima né sulle mani.

Da quel giorno sono ormai trascorsi molti mesi.

Fairuza ha visto il Dottore comportarsi in maniera implacabile e poi addolcirsi nella clemenza. L'ha visto pensieroso e assorto, l'ha visto – molto raramente – contorto nella furia.

Parla poco, il che le sta bene, provenendo da una razza taciturna e abituata a esaudire ordini con prontezza o, ai livelli più alti, disegnare strategie con precisione e velocità.

Parla poco, dunque, e quasi mai del proprio passato. In un'unica occasione, che Fairuza attribuisce ad un sorso di liquore ambrato al Puledro Impennato sul pianeta Radagast, Quadrante di Rhosgobel, il Dottore le ha raccontato di una visita precedente a questo pianeta, una storia abbastanza ridicola con tanto di drago sputafuoco.

Quella volta, che Fairuza conserva con inusuale cura tra i propri ricordi più preziosi, il viso elegante del Dottore si è animato e colorato, e un breve sorriso gli ha teso le labbra, giusto il tempo di concedersi una minuscola risata, soltanto una, e poi recuperare l'aplomb.

Non che sia una compagnia spiacevole, o Fairuza non avrebbe desiderato fare squadra con lui ancora per molto tempo, dopo la lunga convalescenza a bordo di quella strana scatola indemoniata che lui chiama TARDIS.

Prima di incontrare il Dottore Fairuza non avrebbe mai pensato di poter viaggiare tra le stelle, visitare così tanti luoghi e conoscere così tanti popoli diversi, a volte persino bizzarri o grotteschi.

Tharsis, il suo pianeta, non ha ancora conosciuto una vera età industriale ed è ben lontano dal prendere la rotta delle stelle.

Sia quello che sia, anche quando è silenzioso e meditabondo, Fairuza non si stancherebbe mai di osservare il Dottore, scrutarlo con la pazienza di un guerriero appostato di vedetta che spinge lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte e considera ogni movimento, ogni possibile mossa del nemico e mille altre variabili.

In quanto al Dottore, Fairuza è sicura che se l'uomo non trovasse la sua compagnia almeno sopportabile, avrebbe già provveduto a congedarsi da lei, lasciandole probabilmente anche la scelta della propria destinazione.

Alla fine sono trascorsi molti mesi, la ferita sul ventre di Fairuza si è chiusa, ha perso i punti e le croste ed è diventata dapprima un segno rosa frastagliato, poi un segno bianco.

Non sparirà mai del tutto, ma poco importa. La guerriera non possiede vanità, e la cicatrice va a fare compagnia a decine di sorelle ormai consumate e stinte, preziose come tacche sull'elsa di una spada o sul legno di un arco.

Quando il Dottore non è molto comunicativo – ci sono diversi livelli di silenzio e Fairuza sa distinguere tra il silenzio assorto e tranquillo di chi ha piacere ad avere compagnia, pur senza parlare, e il mutismo ostile di chi vorrebbe essere lasciato da solo – Fairuza lo lascia in compagnia dei propri pensieri e degli strani rumori dei suoi macchinari e va a esplorare la nave spaziale.

Non ne ha mai parlato con il Dottore, ma in modo superstizioso è convinta che la macchina sia viva, magari senziente, forse abitata da uno spiritello dispettoso.

Sciocchezze da creduloni, ma profondamente radicate nel suo essere dalle leggende del suo popolo. Per quanto il Dottore possa mostrarle meraviglie impensabili, Fairuza è molto legata alle proprie tradizioni, un po' di più man mano che trascorre il tempo e i suoi ricordi di Tharsis tendono a scolorirsi.

A volte sogna il suo pianeta di notte, e a volte lo desidera di giorno con talmente tanta forza da provare un senso di soffocamento, una stretta crudele intorno ai polmoni e al cuore.

Potrebbe tornare, certo, ma per cosa?

La sua famiglia non esiste più, e Tharsis è caduto in mano agli invasori, gli stessi che l'hanno poi rapita e deportata, venduta al despota di Nuova Sparta come schiava da spezzare nell'arena o nel letto.

Non osa parlare di questa nostalgia, di queste visioni oniriche al Dottore. Non ci sono argomenti che lui le abbia vietato espressamente, ma Fairuza ha i sensi affinati di una cacciatrice, e ha capito presto quali direzioni bisogna evitare e quali si possono invece percorrere senza pericolo.

Il Dottore non parla molto già di suo, ma tace caparbiamente di fronte a qualsiasi menzione di determinati argomenti.

Si acciglia in maniera che Fairuza ha imparato a ritenere pericolosa di fronte a segnalazioni di pianeti in guerra, e storce il naso con enfasi quasi comica se gli viene consigliato di armarsi. Sembra amare molto la musica, che però non vuole condividere e comunque Fairuza non saprebbe offrirgli più di un paio di canti di guerra e qualche canzonaccia da taverna.

È convinta di averlo sentito suonare uno strumento, a meno che non fosse l'astronave a riprodurre quella musica perfetta e dolente, come se fossero le stelle stesse a suonare l'inno della gloria di ogni cielo dell'universo.

No, ha sentito interruzioni e rallentamenti pensierosi e scrosci di note più veloci, come a voler sottolineare i punti salienti di un ragionamento tormentato.

Non è un corno e non è un tamburo e Fairuza non sa molto altro di strumenti musicali, né sa riconoscere la voce di questo, modulata e mutevole al punto da sembrare quasi dotata di vita propria, quasi umana.

Non si è mai arrischiata a infastidirlo in questi momenti così privati. Non crede che il Dottore preghi, né che renda grazie agli spiriti degli animali cacciati o dei nemici uccisi, ma crede che questo suo raccoglimento pensieroso in una musica tutta propria richieda lo stesso tipo di rispetto.

Preferisce avvicinarsi a lui quando è in sala controllo.

Anche se è assorto sui dati offerti dallo scanner o forse soltanto sul ronzio delle apparecchiature, Fairuza sa che quando è in sala controllo il Dottore è più accessibile, e il suo silenzio non è un muro bianco e privo di appigli innalzato tra lui e il resto dell'universo.

Se anche non volesse parlare, comunque, la ragazza ha imparato a leggere i suoi gesti, per quanto sappia veramente poco di come si pilota una nave spaziale.

Quei segni sullo scanner, quei cerchi concentrici come le tracce di una meridiana sul terreno, lui li sa leggere e interpretare. Devono essere la prossima destinazione, o magari un messaggio, una richiesta di contatto o un segnale di pericolo.

“Akhaten,” dice il Dottore ad un tratto, e Fairuza è presa alla sprovvista. Si rimette in guardia, attenta e tesa come di fronte ad un nemico pronto a scattare, quando in realtà è soltanto pronta a cogliere le sfumature nelle poche parole del Dottore.

Non si aspettava che le parlasse, né tanto meno che la consultasse sulla prossima destinazione. Sembra non esserci legame o costrutto nel modo in cui viaggia per lo spazio ed il tempo, ma questo Fairuza non può dirlo con certezza, né può arrogarsi il diritto di considerarlo affar proprio. Ha scelto di seguire il Dottore con tutte le conseguenze del caso, di proteggerlo e di mettersi al suo servizio finché egli lo desideri o consideri ripagato il suo debito. Il resto non è di sua competenza.

“Akhaten?” ripete Fairuza, avvicinandosi guardinga allo scanner, pur non sapendo leggere quei segni.

Il Dottore annuisce piano, le indica un segno sullo scanner in un raro momento di condivisione.

“È giorno di mercato," aggiunge il Dottore, come se fosse una spiegazione esauriente. A Fairuza non importa, l'informazione è quanto basta perché lei possa rilassarsi, mantenere l'attenzione a livelli minimi e risparmiare energie. Se il Dottore intende atterrare in mezzo ad un mercato non deve avere intenzioni pericolose (per quanto col Dottore non si possa mai dire), e se il pianeta prescelto possiede un mercato che viene svolto ad intervalli regolari la sua situazione politica e il suo momento storico devono essere propizi. Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, e con un po' di fortuna la giornata potrà trascorrere senza cacciarsi in guai troppo grossi.

La TARDIS li depone appena fuori dal bazaar e Fairuza non può contenere del tutto la propria contentezza all'idea di un'ora d'aria nel frastuono della gente comune, tra i colori di mille masserizie e i profumi del cibo.

I mercati sono uguali ovunque. Può cambiare la forma o il colore della gente, e il tipo di generi venduti, ma dovunque ci sia un mercato ci sarà la folla e il rumore, risate e grida di bambini che giocano, e un caleidoscopio di colori. Il mercato su Tharsis forse aveva meno budini azzurri e sicuramente meno alieni dalle forme fisiche fantasiose, e molti più banchetti di esperti artigiani del ferro e del cuoio, ma la sostanza è la stessa, e Fairuza si sente un po' a casa.

Lascia persino che il Dottore esca dal suo campo visivo - è facile da ritrovare, alto e statuario con il suo lungo cappotto, e quel suo sguardo così azzurro e penetrante, sembra sempre spiccare come una macchia d'inchiostro sulla superficie immacolata di una pagina vergine - per allontanarsi di due passi ad osservare un banchetto carico di tappeti a colori vivaci, intrecciati a quanto pare dagli otto tentacoli di una donna mezza umanoide e mezza mollusco seduta dietro il banco.

Per un attimo può essere di nuovo bambina, aggrappata alla mano di suo padre alle feste di paese di Tharsis, tra bancarelle di cibo cucinato sulla strada e rozzi ma allegri divertimenti.

Dopo un po' avverte i morsi della fame. Si assicura della posizione del Dottore – a portata di vista, vicino ad una bancarella di fiori – e segue il profumo della carne che sfrigola sulla brace.

-

Il Dottore muove qualche passo tra i banchetti, un po' pensieroso, leggermente nostalgico. È stato varie volte qui, accompagnato da varie persone. Non ha voglia di perdersi nei rimpianti, oggi, quindi si limita a passare tra il banchetto dei budini azzurri che ha assaggiato con Clara e quello delle sciarpe cangianti presso il quale si è fermato a scherzare con Rose, e lascia che quei pensieri lo sfiorino appena appena, come carezze malinconiche, o forse sussurri di spiriti benevoli.

Prima di accorgersene si avvicina al banco dei fiori, un'esplosione di colori e forme e profumi come non ha visto di recente. Riconosce a stento metà delle specie esposte, e la curiosità potrebbe persino spingerlo ad esser quasi di buon umore, ad avvicinarsi e infilare il naso in quelle corolle fantasiose, ad allungare le dita e toccare le foglie lisce o butterate, a strisce, a pois, verdi o di qualsiasi colore dello spettro.

La donna dietro il banco porta una corona di fiori in sfumature stridenti di viola e arancio. Lei stessa sembra un fiore, un po' appassita ma ben lontana dall'essere del tutto sfiorita. Lo vede avvicinarsi e gli sorride un po' dubbiosa, il sorriso di circostanza che offrirebbe a qualsiasi cliente.

Dopo lo guarda per davvero, e il cambiamento è improvviso. Sarebbe lusinghiero se al Dottore interessasse. La donna si rischiara tutta in volto, e le sue guance si coprono di rossore, scaldando il suo colorito un po' troppo chiaro. Gli sorride di nuovo, ed è un sorriso vero che sale fino agli occhi, belli e luminosi anche se circondati da sottili rughe, un po' stanchi. È stata molto bella in gioventù, ha sofferto molto e ha avuto molte gioie, una vita lunga e faticosa nella quale riesce ancora a trovare soddisfazione nelle piccole cose.

"Cosa le serve, bel signore? Ho tutti i fiori più rari e più pregiati di tutto il mercato," prosegue la donna, indicandoglieli uno dopo l'altro.

"Rose vegane per sua moglie? La farà felice, ma occhio ai denti, mordono!” Continua la donna, con una risata calda e divertita. Indica un mazzetto di innocenti fiori azzurri, in un piccolo vaso posto sotto una campana di vetro protettiva.

"O forse preferisce qualcosa di più piccante? Le conosce queste? Si chiamano _sveltine_."

Oh, se le conosce. Ora che guarda meglio proprio accanto alla loro campana di vetro ci sono anche numerosi boccioli violacei di Cthulhuanthos Lovecraftii. Certo che le ricorda, non c'è modo che dimentichi Rappaccini e la sua flora, anche dopo secoli.

"O forse qualcosa di più delicato, mi sembra un gentiluomo. Questi sono proprio preziosi, costano un po' di più. Conosce le _malinka_ _d_ i Corvinus?"

Il Dottore si blocca con la mano già alzata per toccare la campana di vetro delle _sveltine_ _,_ l'unico gesto nostalgico che si sarebbe concesso oggi. Avvertiva già un bruciore spiacevole intorno ai cuori, il prudere di ricordi seppelliti da tempo, distanziati a forza perché non riaprissero ferite appena appena chiuse, mai del tutto cicatrizzate.

È già troppo trovarsi di fronte uno dei ricordi più preziosi e piacevoli di Shadrach Ford senza dover affrontare anche tutto ciò che l'ha mai legato a Raven Dupin e al pianeta perduto di Corvinus.

"Come dice, signora?" mormora con quanto resta del suo fiato.

La donna gli indica un vaso nel quale oscillano lievemente cinque tenere corolle bianche dai bordi appena appena rosati.

" _Malinka_ di Corvinus, sono la prima ad averne per la vendita, il pianeta è ancora area protetta. Ma lo stanno aprendo ai visitatori, sa? È diventato così bello," termina la donna con un bel sorriso. Si alza, prende un fiore dal vaso, e con una smorfia un po' civettuola si tende sulle punte dei piedi per infilarglielo all'occhiello.

Il Dottore riesce a stento a ringraziarla con quanto resta del suo respiro, si sforza di sorriderle per ricompensarla della sua gentilezza, ma non è mai stato così lontano. Deve trovare Fairuza e deve trovarla subito, e devono partire immediatamente.

Acciuffa la guerriera nella zona dedicata al cibo, tra un banchetto carico di misteriosi prosciutti alieni appesi alla pensilina e un altro che vende spiedini alla brace. Fairuza sta sbranando qualcosa che è stato appena scottato sulla fiamma e che con un po' di fortuna potrebbe ancora tentare di scappare. Quando il Dottore si avvicina le basta un'occhiata alla sua espressione contratta e ai suoi occhi troppo lucidi per capire che qualcosa l'ha colpito nel profondo. Azzanna l'ultimo pezzo di carne dallo spiedino, si pulisce la bocca con la manica (il Dottore sussulterebbe, se fosse in sé), è subito al suo fianco con una mano sull'elsa della sua spada corta.

"Dobbiamo andare," dice il Dottore, senza guardarla in faccia. Il suo sguardo è lontano mille anni luce da Akhaten e dai suoi colori e rumori, dal profumo del cibo e dalla ricchezza delle sue mercanzie.

"Sono pronta," risponde Fairuza, senza 'dove?' né 'perché?'. Forse le domande le sorgono spontanee, come sorgerebbero a chiunque, ma non è affar suo dar voce ai quesiti. Resteranno senza risposta finché il Dottore non si sentirà in dovere di spiegarsi.

Tornano alla TARDIS in silenzio, e in silenzio il Dottore inserisce le coordinate. Fairuza si siede a gambe incrociate a terra, contro la ringhiera della sala controllo, osserva il Time Rotor con un misto di curiosità e reverenza e il Dottore le è grato per la sua discrezione. Gli tremano già abbastanza le mani mentre tenta di inserire le coordinate senza alcun bisogno di avere spettatori del suo andare in pezzi.

"Andiamo, vecchia ragazza," sussurra alla TARDIS, e poi chiude gli occhi come un bambino spaventato e aspetta il colpo che - ne è certo - questa volta non gli permetterà di rialzarsi.

 -

È giorno su Corvinus quando atterrano. Il Dottore se n'è sincerato più di una volta, con cura quasi maniacale. Non potrebbe affrontarne la notte, il suo cielo viola talmente scuro da essere quasi nero e sentire i propri ricordi rosicchiare con dentini affilati i bordi della sua consapevolezza, i coperchi delle scatolette mentali in cui li ha riposti perché non gli rendano impossibile il sonno e insopportabile la veglia.

È una giornata perfetta.

Il cielo è di un lilla delicato, quasi opalescente. Si stende a perdita d'occhio senza lo sbuffo di una sola nuvola, senza un sospiro di perturbazione. I due soli splendono incastonati in quel cielo integro e pulito, inondano ogni cosa di calore, ricoprono ogni roccia e ogni foglia di un sottile strato dorato.

In piedi in mezzo all'erba che gli lambisce i piedi, neanche il prato fosse un immenso gatto desideroso di carezze, il Dottore spinge lo sguardo quanto più lontano possibile, lungo ogni anfratto erboso, ogni conca in ombra, segue ciò che resta delle strade familiari ora reclamate e invase dalla natura.

Rampicanti dalle foglie verdazzurre si sono impossessati delle colonne spezzate dell'Acropoli. La Città Bassa è diventata una giungla, i territori fuori le mura sono ricoperti d'erba e alberi giovani e teneri.

Dovunque - sull'Acropoli, in ogni zona esposta della Città Bassa, a chiazze sui prati rigogliosi fuori le mura - ci sono delicate corolle bianco-rosate che garriscono quiete nella brezza, quasi stessero sussurrando tra sè e sè.

Il Dottore si arrischia a fare un passo, due, tre, cinque. Si avvicina ad un cespuglio carico di fiori bianchi, li osserva per un lungo attimo senza osare sbattere le palpebre, quasi temesse di vederli scomparire, svaporare in un mulinello di cenere.

Sotto gli occhi attenti di Fairuza, il Dottore crolla in ginocchio nel prato senza potersi trattenere. Finirà per sgualcirsi la piega dei calzoni e ben venga! Ben venga qualsiasi cosa questa terra miracolata vorrà fargli.

Potrebbe precipitare in un fosso profondo, restare intrappolato in una grotta sotterranea, essere aggredito da liane semi-senzienti e strangolato, digerito all'interno di immensi ascidi.

Non gli importerebbe. Andrebbe con la grazia e la tranquillità di chi vede il proprio fardello sollevarsi finalmente, con la quieta accettazione di chi ha ricevuto il pieno perdono.

Ma oggi Corvinus non ha alcuna intenzione di fargli del male, e il pianeta redivivo si accontenta di stupirlo con questa magnifica primavera.

Il Dottore allunga le dita, sfiora appena le corolle bianche. Soffia una brezza leggera e profumata che gioca con i suoi capelli, gli bacia la fronte e le guance, spinge le testine dei fiori contro le sue dita. Ancora, sembra la ricerca di una carezza.

Gli si è chiusa la gola su un singhiozzo che viene dal profondo. Ha cercato di dissimularlo, e per tutta ricompensa adesso non è capace di respirare, non attraverso il senso di calore che gli stringe il petto e gli invade gli occhi fino a traboccare.

Una lacrima. Una sola lacrima, caldissima e perfettamente rotonda. Tremola dalle sue ciglia prima di staccarsi e tuffarsi allegra nel nucleo giallo e polveroso di polline al centro di uno di quei fiori.

Un tempo, quando era già vecchio ma immensamente più giovane, ha pensato di non poter mai provare l'emozione tutta umana di un pianto di felicità. È stato smentito molte volte da allora, e spera di esserlo ancora e ancora e ancora una volta, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Altre lacrime gli si affollano sulle ciglia, vengono disperse prima di potersi addensare. Chiude gli occhi su quel calore come a volerlo preservare, ricordare, usarlo per cauterizzare una volta per tutte quella brutta ferita.

Si è completamente dimenticato della presenza di Fairuza, in piedi a pochi passi di distanza, imbarazzata ma leale.

Se ne ricorda quando la ragazza lo coglie alla sprovvista, avvicinandosi dubbiosa nei confronti della propria stessa risoluzione e senza che lui possa opporsi l'avvolge in un abbraccio feroce.

È stato ingiusto con lei, trattandola con indifferenza, pretendendo fedeltà e assistenza senza dare poi molto in cambio. Gli sembra quasi di vederla per la prima volta.

Si irrigidisce istintivamente nel suo abbraccio, non più abituato a riceverne, a lasciarsi toccare con facilità. Dopo un attimo si vede come dall'esterno sollevare un braccio, stringerlo intorno alle sue spalle.

Non può non pensare a Raven, al sicuro su un altro Corvinus. Immagina la sua felicità, la sua commozione, a sapere il suo pianeta così bello, in via di guarigione contro ogni speranza, non dopo quanto gli è successo.

Non riesce a trattenere il pensiero di Shadrach, a quanto avrebbe amato la natura di questo posto e a quanto avrebbe capito l'importanza della rinascita della vita.

Il Dottore non ha nessuna intenzione di rilasciare Fairuza dal suo abbraccio, per quanto la guerriera abbia già perso lo slancio e inizi a sentirsi in imbarazzo. Non si muove, però, e resta aggrappata a lui guardinga e calda come soltanto gli esseri umani.

Non vuole muoversi, non vuole andare via. Resterebbe per sempre ad osservare i fiori bianchi oscillare nella brezza e i rampicanti avvolgersi sulle rovine, ricoprire la morte con la vita.

Corvinus è vivo. Corvinus non è più un tizzone spento, un braciere in cui la fiamma si è smorzata lasciandosi dietro soltanto la cenere. Anche dopo la sua terribile caduta, la vita ha trovato il modo di scavarsi una strada in salita e di tornare alla luce. Alla morte succede la vita, e nella loro alternanza si crea l'eternità.

Corvinus vive, infine, e il Dottore se lo ripete tra sè e sè, come un mantra benefico, come una preghiera. Non importa se i suoi occhi si riempiono ancora di lacrime, se queste gli rigano le guance e gli colano sul colletto.

Oggi va bene così, oggi soltanto per una volta tutto vive.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- Siccome l'autoreferenzialità è il mio pane quotidiano, le menzioni ai precedenti viaggi del Dottore su Akhaten si riferiscono a questa storia: [Mirrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810913)  
> \- Ovviamente questo doveva essere soltanto una character study su 19 e la sua companion Fairuza. Che ve lo dico a fare, mi ha preso la mano e ho già una serie di plot pronti da scrivere XD


End file.
